Play my drastic game
by kittykoko
Summary: CHAPTER TWO upp!!! oh yeah there will be a other yaoi couple here in my fic...find out who it is although nothing really happens in chapter two either but oh well I'm trying to make a multi part fic and the best parts don't seem to come out..^___^ review
1. Default Chapter

**Play My Drastic Game**

**Warnings: in this chapter non really just a little teacher bashing from Taichi**

**Desclaimaer: You have nooo Idea how much i would like to own Yama-chan but I guess I'll hav to live in a little dream world**

**Feedback: Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**Archive: I don't know If you want it ( doubt truthfully) just ask k'**

**A/N: Yes people Yahali has returned with a new fic *does a little dance* **

' tic toc'

Boring

' tic toc'

This is so unfair

'tic toc'

I can take it

'tic toc'

I've had worse

' tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic tc'

Arghhh! Stupid clock your just being anyoing on purpose!

" Is there someting wrong Mr. Yagami "

" No nothing, Mrs. Sayase, everything is just peachy in your company" I say in my sarcatic mode to the sour prune math teacher.

" Of course Taichi, keep that up and I'll see we have a other two hours of detention together" Ok maybe it was a bad idea... argghh damn old wench. Can't belive I have to spend my Saturday morning here.You can't make a little practical joke anymore cause you get stuck with the school vulture.

Oh geez looking at her is just pure torture. Her skin is so wrinkeld you think it'll fall off, You can almost see her lips that sink in her mouth and those bottle bottom glasses (1) Oh but less not mention she looks like a eighty year old corner pick up girl(2) Her little bug eyes are exagerated with purple , green and blue eye shadow, her almost showble mouth smeared with dark red lipstick al over and the blush! Let's just say I think she got a little to excited with the flashy pink. Oh god, maybe I should stop looking at her I'm starting to get scared but somehow I think I've got her penatrated in the most hunted part of my memory. Please let this detention be over quickly and I swear I'll be good. Yeah I didn't belive it even my self.

            I take a look at the clock that right above the chalkboard in front of the class and see that it's bearly 10:20 and my detention started at ten. Like I said not fair I still have an hour and forty minutes to go.

            Well at least my detention wasn't in the afternoon this time and a good thing too cause today is Sora's birthday and she'd kill me if i didn't go. Trust me when I say this , A angry Sora is one of the world's biggest disasters man kind ( and I do mean 'man' kind)has always dread. I hope she likes my gift this time. I don't want to repeat the War game(3) incedent. Girls can be very sentive over just the little things (4). And I did everything for her to forgive me but I think the e-mail i sent her got her thinking wrong. I know Sora has a thing for me and all because I always choose the wrong words and a younger sibling of  mine pressing the send button before I can erase my mistakeble word. But I also think  she's staring to have a thing for Matt. 

            I hope not

            Eh? Why not? It will take a great burden of me. I mean I like Sora a lot but as friend and sometimes she's just sooo annoying. And Matt is my best friend and God knows he needs a girlfriend. Next to me he's very popular at school but very shy considering the guy also has a band. Which reminds me that soon they'll give a small concert to the whole school.

But why Do I feel well sorta jealous of the idea of Matt and Sora together...maybe I'm starting to feel something for Sora.

To Be Contuinued....

****************

(1) I'm not sure if that's how you call those type of glasses with the big fat glass on them in english so i dedided to use the spanish version

(2) That's what I call a slut 

(3) I don't know how they call it, I was going to use the evil digimon's name but I forgot it and had to go with the title of the movie

(4) Ahhhhhhh! *hides from all female writer's* Gomen na , gomen na female version of fans it's just you all know that's the excuse all boys use when they don't understand us (yes us I'm a girl too) especially if it's our boyfriends

A Unknown reader: " Yeah right like you could ever get one!!"

Me: *sniff * that was mean

I soo totally Swear this is a TAITO  ok  NOT a Taiora and gomen na if the chapter was sooo short but those who already know my fics well bear with me i'll try and make em longer.But I promise I'll hace chapter 2 soon maybe tomarrow . So whatcha think of chapter one Huh?­ Huh? Huh? TELL MEEE , pamper me, flame me I don't care just review for the love of my mother *runs of very dramaticly*


	2. part two

**Warnings: mentions of crushes, Yama OOC? (don't know but it seemed like it to me)**

Desclaimer: Read chapter one

**Feed Back: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes**

**Archive: If you want it ask me **

**Play my Dratic Game**

**Matt's Pov :**

­­_I keep singing this old love song _

_that I've been singing for so long_

_I don't want to wake up_

_Because I'll be where I don't want to be_

_and find myself out of my beautiful dream_

Hmmm...ok...that sounds good...I'll keep that...ok now what else would go to this...

...

...

...

Yeah

_Near, far_

_now and forever_

_My heart will ache in it's lonely state_

_Near, far_

_now and forever_

_I won't know how to escape this awful fate (1)_

There that fits perfectly. I'll leave it there right now and finish it later when my stomach isn't roaring.

I stand up  from my desk and give a catlike stretch. I'm only half way finished to that song and I've spent all morning on it and now my stomach is screaming bloody murder , well I'm not that hungry but still I like to exagerate stuff a little. I can't belive I'm wirting a sad love song. It's not my style but oh well the band needs something different and we seem to get more popular when we come up with new stuff. 

I take off my glasses and rub my tired eyes. Yes people you heard right ,glasses. I wear them but only for writing and reading. Nobody knows except Tk and dad,. Even though I need them also for school (beacause i read and write there too) I will never take them. Dad has already scolded me so many times saying my eye sight will only get worse if I force it (2) but I guess that I'm too vain to care.

Ok ,what was I  going to do again? Oh yeah get myself something to munch on.  

On my  way to the kitchen I hear the door bell and of course I go answer it . I wondering who it is. It can't be dad, mmm... Taichi? No he has detention til 12:00 and it's bearly eleven. Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone I think. I just hope it's not a sells person cause I'm not in the mood and way to hungry to hear them chating about their oh so wondelful product.

" Hi  Matt" Tk?

" Tk? What are you doing here?" 

" What a way to know your wanted, you told me to come remember?" Oh yeah , I guess I did

" But not this early....well whatever come on in squirt" I step aside and let my little brother inside. 

We walk to the kitchen and sit down, but before the sitting down I got my self some cereal. The granola grain kind. 

" Ewww you like that stuff "

" What I like it?" What's so wrong about gronola cereal I don't think it taste bad

" Are you bearly having breakfeast?" I nod 

" Did you just wake up?" 

" Nope , just been working on something"

" Your new song? " nod again

Takeru cracks a very wicked grin

" So who broke my poor 'nii-chan's heart to be writing such a song huh?" 

I just stare at him feeling myself about to slap him silly

" No, I already told you it was a requested song dimwit"

" Geez ok, ok ...no need o get defensive" Takeru pipes up

Finally I finish eating my world hated cereal 

" So why here so early, had nothing else to do? I ask him. Then his expression suddenly went from playful to serious

" I was kinda hoping you would help me with something" 

" Yeah sure , anything Takeru" I rest my head in my hands and start to listen. TK seems to be very uncomfertable because he keeps fridgeting a lot

" Well... there's some one I like very much and liked for a long time now but I'm afraid to tell them "  typical thing when your entering puberty

" So you like a girl but your to afraid to make a move " Why is he so nervous

" Umm... Matt please say you won't hate me " Why would I hate him?

" Why would I hate you?" Talk about thinking before talking

" Umm...because ... this person is not a girl" He whispered but I heard him clearly. 

Then it strucked me...Ohhhhhhh... Takeru likes a boy? 

" And who is the lucky guy?" 

" What? " Takeru said suprised. " Your not grossed out that I like another guy?"

" Why should I be? It's not your fault who you end up crushing on" Takeru seemded to has relaxed and smiled

" Thanks Matt " Oh brotherly moments... well anyway he still hasn't told me who it is so I can scare him a little

" So who is he?...You haven't told me yet...wait let me guess" I start thinking... Who could it be?

" Is it that really tall kid from your team he seems to turn your way" I couldn't help laughing a little at the disgusted face he made

" Noo" and again he gets a little bit serious. "  Ummm... I don't think  he goes for guys. He has proven that a lot and well He doesn't like me as a person very much."

Now I know.

" Then forget about Daisuke and find yourself a other crush, that of course I will approve and there"

" I'm your brother not your little sister you know " 

" Wanna bet" I grin

" Hey !" He takes off his gilligan hat and throws it at my face which hits me directly

" But why are you so cool with all this.... Do you like a other guy too?" The question strikes me like thunder and  I pray that my blush isn't very visible

" So does anybody else know?" I decide not to answer that and change the subeject a little. I really don't want to tell that to Takeru or anyone else for that matter

" No, and Matt please don't tell anyone ok, please" He begs me, of course I won't tell anyone and I understand him for not wanting it either

" Don't worry Tk I won't"

" Thanks"

To Be Continued...

****************************

(1) Every song Yamato sings or writes I made them up ^__^

(2) Why does everyone hate gonola cereal?, it's my favorite

 Well chapter two... I hope this was longer than chapter one... sorry CSMars because there wasn't any Taito fulff in here but I promise you that there will be. I don't think this chapter came out how I wanted it and I think I made Yama a little OOC 

   Review and tell me please!!!!


End file.
